ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Kevin... Returns
is the third episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot Imad: Oussama, can I start training anytime soon? Ahmad: Sure thing. Absorb this (throws a key to Imad) and destroy that tree. Imad absorbed the key and charged at the tree, but the Tree exploded before he touched it. Ultimate Kevin appears and strikes the ground. Ahmad: Ultimate Kevin! Imad, run! (Imad noded and left) Ahmad: Time to try a new guy for a chance! (transforms w/ transformation sequence) Alien X! (freezes) Oussama: Ahmad! (sees Ultimate Kevin looking at him) Oh. (eyes widen in horror as Kevin smiles) Theme Song! Ultimate Kevin smiles but is striked hardly by Metal Imad's Blade Hand. Oussama: Imad! (absorbs Ground) Oussama runs up and punches Kevin. Imad uppercutted him. Oussama shifted his hand into a Mace and sent Kevin flying a short distance. Kevin: That all you got? (stands up) Imad: No, we got plenty more. Oussama held a large tree and shot Kevin in the air using it as a baseball bat. Imad and Oussama reverted back and ran to Ahmad. Ahmad's Badge beeped. Badge: Calling to all Plumbers! Advanced Nuclear bomb found in Alien Cafe going by the name of "Alienita"! Oussama: We are going. Imad: What about Ahmad? Oussama: We'll grab him with us until he times out. I'll go get Zein. Meanwhile in Alien X. Ahmad is floating. Ahmad: Where am I? Serena: Oh, Bellicus! Look! A tiebreaker! Bellicus: It's been a while since we were used. Ahmad: Who are you? Serena: This is Alien X! And we are his Personalities! Ahmad: But... What can I do? Bellicus: We're Alien X! We are the most powerful Alien in the universe! We can do pretty much everything! Ahmad: Cool. I need to help my friends now! So, gtg! (tries to transform) Hey, where's the Ultimatrix?! Serena: It's there! (points at a Large Ultimatrix Symbol) You are already transformed and we won't let you revert! Not anymore! Back to The Real World, Zein, Oussama, a statue-like Alien X and Imad were in a pod. Zein: We're gonna get there by 4 minutes. The Bomb is programmed for 10 Minutes. Fare Enough... Imad: And Ahmad! He is going to be stuck in that form until he convinces his personalities to time him out! We can't let him be stuck in their for eternity! Zein: I am sure Ahmad is smart enough to convince them. Back to Alien X: Ahmad is laying on a bed holding some Cards. Ahmad: Do you have any two's? Serena: No, Go fish. Ahmad: Kk. Hey, (checks his cup of Pepsi) I want a refill. Bellicus: Seconded. Zein and the Gang arrive at The Alien Cafe. Stone Oussama quickly break the door and they get in. Imad: There is a Bomb here! Everybody Out! Suddenly, Ultimate Kevin blocks the exit. Ultimate Kevin: Give me that Ultimatrix! Unknown: Not so fast! A Figure ran in. Ultimate Kevin: Rook... Rook: I see you have returned! And I will defeat you! Ultimate Kevin: You and what army? Rook: This army! After I take the Ultimatrix from this thief! (tries to pull Ultimatrix from Alien X) Ultimate Kevin and Rook start to grab for Alien X. Ultimate Kevin: Errrr Kevin shoved Rook off, and slowly reached for the Ultimatrix… Zein: (Flies in and grabs Alien X) NOT SO FAST!! (Dashes at Rook) Imad: Wait thats Rook! Ben Tennyson's sidekick! Rook: Yes and your Friend stole his Ultimatrix! Rook shoots an arrow out of his Proto-Tool at Zein Zein: OWWW! Meanwhile: Ahmad, Serena and Bellicus were floating. Ahmad: THIS REALL GOT ON MY NERVES! Serena: Alright. Alright. Next time you come back, we give you full control! Ahmad: But I need it now!!! (floats and throws self at Ultimatrix Symbol) Oussama and Imad absorbs some rocks and attack Kevin. Ultimate Kevin: You remind me of my former self... fools Ultimate Kevin attacks them sending them flying to a wall. Ultimate Kevin grabs at the Ultimatrix, And Alien X quickly switches to Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt goes Ultimate and rolls at Kevin. Kevin was sent flying to a wall. Zein: AHMAD! THE BOMB! Bomb: 5 Seconds Remaining! UC rolls and covers the Bomb as Rook, Oussama, Zein and Imad escape. Ultimate Kevin opens his eyes and charges at UC. An Explosion took place. After the Smoke cleared, Ahmad was unconscious in a crater. He opened his eyes and saw Zein, Rook, Oussama and Imad. Rook: You risked your life to save us all! You arent a thief. The Ultimatrix should belong to you as long as Ben Tennyson is dead. Ahmad: Thanks coming from someone like you! Rook smiles. Meanwhile, Ultimate Kevin teleported in Vilgax's Ship. Kevin: Well, It's your turn. Vilgax smiled. THE END! Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *Imad Matar *Rook Villians *Ultimate Kevin *Vilgax *Rook (misunderstanding) Aliens Used *Alien X *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode